


Орел или решка

by monmorensy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночная встреча в тренировочном лагере</p>
            </blockquote>





	Орел или решка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Самым трудным во встречах после отбоя было дождаться, пока все заснут, и не заснуть самому. Куроо для верности всегда выжидал по двадцать минут после выключения света и за год с лишним перепробовал все, чтобы не поддаться накопившейся за день усталости — ложился в неудобной позе, щипал себя за руку, играл в AngryBirds под одеялом. Иногда он все-таки засыпал, и тогда весь следующий день Бокуто бывал абсолютно невыносим, то есть даже немного невыносимее обычного.

В этот раз Куроо отлично справился со сном, тщательно пережевывая ментоловую жвачку, а выйти из комнаты тайком всегда было проще простого — раскатистый храп Ямамото надежно заглушал любые звуки. В коридоре не было ни души — все нормальные люди дрыхли, утомленные целым днем бесконечного волейбола, и только Куроо крался к душевой, чтобы встретиться со вторым таким же придурком. Возможно, это был отличный момент, чтобы пересмотреть свои жизненные приоритеты и вернуться к теплому футону, но Куроо проигнорировал голос разума. Общение с Бокуто определенно плохо на него влияло.

Дверь душевой оказалась заперта. Куроо тихонько постучал, надеясь, что внутри Бокуто, а не какой-нибудь ночной любитель передернуть. Замок тихонько щелкнул, и дверь приоткрылась — совсем чуть-чуть, так, что в щель было видно только узкую полоску света.

— Скажи пароль, тогда впущу. — Голос Бокуто звучал глухо и низко, как будто он изображал киношного злодея.

— Ну, это просто, пароль — «тупая сова». — Куроо хмыкнул и на всякий случай продемонстрировал двери средний палец.

Дверь сразу же распахнулась. 

— Нифига, пароль был — «драная кошка», — ухмыляющийся Бокуто посторонился, пропуская Куроо, и шлепнул его по заднице, стоило тому войти.

Пока Бокуто закрывал дверь, Куроо смотрел на его широкую спину, обтянутую дурацкой зеленой майкой. Отличная была спина, мускулистая, гибкая, Куроо даже иногда завидовал.

— Ну что, доставай быстрее, — Бокуто обернулся и выжидающе скрестил руки на груди. — Поспать тоже охота.

Куроо послушно вытащил из кармана монетку и приготовился подбросить.

— Орел или решка?

— Давай решка. — Бокуто нетерпеливо качнулся с пятки на носок, а потом вдруг как будто спохватился: — Стой, а почему это ты всегда кидаешь? Дай-ка я сам.

С этими словами он выхватил монетку из рук и высоко подбросил вверх. Небрежно поймал одной рукой, явно рисуясь, схватил Куроо за запястье и шлепнул монетку на тыльную сторону его ладони — орел. Куроо было в общем-то без разницы, но победа все равно грела, особенно при виде чертыхающегося Бокуто.

— Черт, это все потому, что монетка твоя, ты приносишь мне неудачу.

Особенно раздосадованным он не выглядел, и Куроо ухмыльнулся, толкая его к ближайшей стене.

— Какая разница, проигрыш есть проигрыш, так что устраивайся поудобнее.

Бокуто фыркнул, но все-таки развернулся и немного наклонился, опираясь руками о сероватую плитку. Куроо стянул с него шорты — трусов, конечно же, не было — и уставился на крепкую, подтянутую задницу. Как всегда, возбуждение накатило мгновенно и жарко, словно в голове щелкнул тумблер — это была какая-то магия Бокуто: стоило ему раздеться, как у Куроо напрочь отключались остатки мозгов. В первый раз, когда Бокуто проиграл, Куроо вообще кончил, едва ткнувшись членом ему между ягодиц. Впрочем, тот в первый раз кончил, не успев снять штаны, так что Куроо считал себя победителем того раунда.

В голове всплыла давняя идея, которую Куроо обдумывал с прошлых тренировочных сборов — сделать пару снимков для одиноких скучных вечеров. Он достал из кармана телефон и сделал первое фото: белые напряженные ягодицы и край зеленой майки на пояснице. Бокуто обернулся на звук с вопросительным выражением — мимика у него была очень подвижной.

— Ты там компромат, что ли, собираешь? 

— Ну если только тебя опознают по заднице. Я на эти фотки потом подрочить хочу, так что лица там точно не будет. — Куроо сжал покрывшуюся мурашками ягодицу и сфотографировал еще раз — с собственной ладонью кадр выглядел еще круче.

— Ладно, только не увлекайся, нам завтра еще играть. — Бокуто прогнулся сильнее и призывно качнул бедрами.

— На, подержи.

Куроо сунул ему телефон и вытащил из кармана смазку. Втиснул в сжатый анус сразу два пальца, пару раз провернул — расслабляться Бокуто умел отлично, после первых нескольких раз долго возиться не приходилось. Куроо приспустил штаны, размазал остатки смазки с ладони по члену и осторожно надавил головкой между ягодиц. Бокуто дернулся назад, как будто хотел насадиться сразу и полностью, пришлось придержать его за бедра.

— Да не торопись ты, весь день же хромать будешь.

— Не льсти себе, не буду я хромать, — но дергаться он перестал, уперся лбом в ладонь и шире расставил ноги, расслабляясь.

Так было совсем хорошо, Куроо медленно вставил до основания и на несколько секунд замер, привыкая к туго обхватившему член жару. Идеально, как будто Бокуто был создан специально, чтобы его трахал Куроо Тецуро.

Первый толчок получился неглубоким и немного неловким — неудачный угол, но Бокуто все равно глухо застонал и снова подался навстречу. Куроо посмотрел вниз, на свой красный от прилившей крови член между белыми ягодицами, и вдруг вспомнил про план заснять как можно больше.

— Дай-ка сюда, — он вытянул телефон из пальцев Бокуто и немного отстранился, ловя удачный кадр. 

Горячо пульсирующие вокруг члена мышцы не давали сосредоточиться, руки мелко подрагивали, но снимок все равно вышел что надо.

— Блин, ну ты и извращенец, — восхитился Бокуто и тут же завел обе руки назад, раздвигая ягодицы и опираясь щекой о стену. — Так лучше?

Гораздо лучше, теперь было отлично видно, как толстый член погружается в блестящий от смазки растянутый анус. Еще несколько кадров: член внутри полностью, темные волосы у основания касаются ягодиц; внутри только головка, и пальцы Бокуто почти задевают края ануса.

— Ага, так отлично, можешь убрать руки. — Куроо снова отдал телефон Бокуто и крепко взялся за влажные от пота бедра. — Постарайся не сломать.

Дальше стало уже не до фотографий — Куроо двигался быстро и сильно, задыхаясь, сбиваясь с ритма, сходя с ума от бегущих по всему телу волн удовольствия. Бокуто подмахивал, мотал головой, хрипло вздыхал и бормотал что-то неразборчивое, пока после особенно сильного толчка не застонал в голос:

— Твою мать, глубже, да, да, вот так, еще сильнее!

Кончил он первым — невозможно туго сжался вокруг члена Куроо и захлебнулся очередным «да», мелко вздрагивая всем телом. Куроо хватило еще на несколько торопливых неглубоких толчков, прежде чем его накрыло выворачивающим наизнанку, почти мучительным оргазмом.

Пару секунд Куроо не двигался, навалившись на широкую спину, а потом отстранился, осторожно вытягивая полуобмякший член, и вытащил из ослабевших пальцев Бокуто телефон. Темно-розовый анус сжимался и разжимался, из него медленно сочилась густая сперма, и Куроо был уверен — ничего развратнее он в жизни не видел. Он сделал несколько фото и устало выдохнул:

— Снято. 

Бокуто тут же обернулся и принялся стягивать одежду. Он совсем не выглядел затраханным до смерти, запас его энергии, похоже, никогда не кончался, но Куроо был слишком доволен, чтобы ему завидовать.

— Я тоже хочу такие фотки, давай завтра в это же время? — губы Бокуто кривились в предвкушающей усмешке, и Куроо сыто ухмыльнулся в ответ:

— Приноси свою монетку, чтобы все по-честному. Хотя, если хорошо попросишь, я дам тебе просто так.


End file.
